


I'm Yours

by Fillmore220



Category: X-Men
Genre: Erik/Peter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillmore220/pseuds/Fillmore220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一点可看可不看的后记：<br/>1.	Peter的饮料里除了跟老万相同的X药（你懂的）外，还有一点能力抑制剂，所以X药的发作时间也相应延缓一些；<br/>2.	不愿透露姓名的助攻酒保小哥表示他的能力是空间转移之类的，所以贴心地把父子二人转移到了总统套房的Kingsize上（深藏功与名<br/>3.	最后感谢产量的太太，无以回报只有拉出这辆拖了很久没什么营养的柴车，如果不是昨天辣鸡铁通又断网可能不知道还要拖到何年马月_(:зゝ∠)_</p></blockquote>





	I'm Yours

“所以，你至今还没开口？”  
“呃……我想说的事没那么简单。”  
Peter眨眼间就喝光了面前的饮料，还在吸管触底时仍猛吸了两口空气，制造了点不小的声响。  
“不就是告白这种小事，两眼一闭一睁分分钟搞定！”  
饶是Peter早吞下了嘴里的液体，也被对面的惊人一语吓得够呛，登时猛咳了几声，“什么告……”算了，本来也是找人未果，随便跟酒保小哥闲聊几句，如今也懒得解释。他低头看了看表，时间也不早，朝酒保小哥打了个bye的手势，正打算拔腿就跑，但方才转身，就跟人撞了个满怀。  
“Hey man！看路！OK？……”  
捂着脑袋抬起头的银发年轻人还没来得及说完剩下的话，就在看到来人时瞬间哑了口，脸上的表情活像是偷跑去游戏机厅被家长抓了个现行的小鬼——这比喻可能不太恰当，因为来人正是他的老爸，Erik Lensherr，人称万磁王。  
“嗨！早啊 不 晚安 喔该死我到底在说什么 我是想问你吃了吗 算了忘了它吧 教授让我来找最近报道上的那个变种人 但我找了三圈什么也没发现 我都打算走 不是 你呢 你来这干什么？”  
有点出息，Peter Maximoff！你在紧张什么！你已经是成年人了，不过来趟酒吧，何况还是办正事，何况，对方还根本还不知道你是他儿子……  
Peter在心里把不争气的自己暗骂了一通，余光却瞥见方才的酒保小哥正一脸玩味地打量着他俩，Peter瞬间在不自知的情况下红了耳根，内心咆哮：“不要乱想！我们是正经的父子关系！”然并卵，对方听不见，Peter从未如此羡慕过教授的心理感应能力。  
而Erik这边却还在消化年轻人语速非常同时还不带断句的一大段话。  
“所以，你来这做什么？”反应过来的年轻人贴心地放慢语速又重复了遍最后一句。  
“跟你们一样，我也对那个变种人感兴趣。”Erik看着年轻人一副张着嘴恍然大悟的样子，竟起了点想开玩笑的心思，“不过真可惜，你已经要走了。”  
“没有没有，其实，我还打算再找一遍。”Peter瞪大了眼睛，真诚地对着Erik回话，“可是你为什么也要找这个变种人，教授是为了保护他，原因你懂的，你呢？”  
“如果我说我想成立个变种人兄弟会，来这就是为了招兵买马，你信吗？”  
“亲自出马？”  
“毕竟我现在是光杆司令，怎么样，有兴趣加入吗？”  
“O(f course)……Oh,wow～”Peter几乎下意识就要答应了，但理智在最后一刻提醒了他在电视看到自己父亲搞出的那些大动静，“呃，我会考虑看看 至少得问问教授的意见 还有我妈 我是说 我的家人…”  
Erik自然也没错过银发青年脸上千变万瞬的纠结表情，和最后越来越小的声音，意识到也许他是想起了自己的家人。家人，总是个让人牵肠挂肚的词，Erik却两次当面生生失去了它。也许就是这种感同身受的思念，才让他鬼使神差地伸手揉了揉对面的一头银发，就像一位长辈对年轻人再平常不过的举动。温厚的手掌让Peter呆立的瞬间，鼻头也泛上了点酸。他吸了吸鼻子抬头冲着Erik露出个灿烂的微笑，转而语气轻快地向吧台里的酒保要了两杯酒，按着底座推了一杯给Erik。  
“我不得不问一句，你成年了吗？”Erik没有接，而是挑眉又把酒杯送回给酒保面前，示意他换杯饮料。  
“嘿！我可是十年前就救你出来的人！”年轻人不满地抗议道，却也没有坚持的打算，然而拿过杯子的一瞬却感到莫名的眼花，眼前的人影在晃。  
怎么回事？自己根本连杯口都还没碰到，唯一下肚的酒水就是在Erik进来前喝的那杯饮料，难道……他猛地看向一旁笑得一脸纯良的酒保和他在吧台上竖起的带着鼓励意味的大拇指，霎时瞪大了双眼，遭了！  
然而就在他伸手想阻止对面的人喝下那杯绝对有问题的酒时，身体却先于他的大脑失去了控制，在他直直倒向Erik怀里之前最后看到的画面是对方因为吞咽而上下滚动的喉结……

 

  
唔…该死……  
Peter的头部还带着点痛，像是撞到了什么硬物，那痛感像涟漪一样在他的脑袋瓜子里阵阵荡开，绵长不绝。眼皮也似有千斤重般，几经颤抖，仍是无法撑开哪怕一条缝的宽度。  
迷糊中感到越来越冷，不对，应该是衣服变得越来越少，有人在脱他的衣裤！要扒光他！  
这个可怕的认知终于成功让他清醒过来，但真相却更让他瞠目结舌——  
“你在干嘛？”  
Erik没有回应他，而是挥了挥手，Peter完全被褪下裤子的腿上就多了两条固定用的铁圈，把他牢牢“钉”在了床上。  
对，床上，天呐，自己居然被强制固定在了床上还被老爸扒光了裤子，如果Erik下一步的打算不是要揍他屁股，那绝对只剩一种少儿不宜的可能，而且看他还不打算停手正打算如此继续扒光他的上衣的样子，这第二种的可能性简直极极极极极高……  
“停停停停停！你…你到底要干嘛？这样影响很不好！真的！……你听我说…唉你别咬！”  
Peter霎时有点湿了眼眶，清晰的痛感告诉他，颈窝那里铁定被咬破了皮。

「那个该死的天杀酒保，等我出去后最好不要让我找到，不然我绝对……！！！」

Peter脑内的报仇宣言还没有完整成型，就被下身一阵冰凉的刺激夺去了全部注意力，是不是要感谢自己神志不清的老爸还记得润滑这件事，不对！  
Peter重新挣扎起来，同时嘴里高喊着，“不不不！Erik，你听我说，我不知道你喝的那杯酒里到底被放了些什么鬼，总之……总之我们真的不能做那种事，”Peter艰难地在下身的刺激里组织着语句试图唤醒自己正埋头扩张的父亲，“如果我们什么关系都没有，我百分百很乐意跟你来上一发，好吧，我承认，你很hot，即使我不是Gay我也……但是，但是我们是…”  
父子啊。  
“唔…”突然探入的手指叫Peter咬紧了下唇才不至于发出那种羞耻的呻吟，他看不到Erik的眼，不知道他是否清醒，他甚至不知道眼前这个人到底是不是他曾经认识的万磁王，是不是他将要相认的父亲。  
视野有开始模糊，入侵下身的异物感却自然清晰，任何轻微的动作都让他承受不住，更让他崩溃的是Erik的利齿不仅没有放过他的脖子，反而变本加厉地来到他的腿根处，轻咬起他的大腿内侧再敏感不过的皮肤。  
恍惚中体内的手指撤去，更加火热巨大的物什闯了进来，“Dad！”  
话音未落，Peter就赶紧把接下来的话吞下了肚，他咬紧自己的嘴唇，怕再发出什么奇怪的声响，内心像被拧成了麻花一样，阵阵绞痛。  
然而他知道，有些话，自己恐怕是再也不可能说得出口了。

 

直到Erik察觉下身被一处温软紧致的所在包覆着的时候已经不知过去了多久，胸膛下的接触面也是一片温暖，直到游移的手摸到一副冰凉的手铐，和手铐下紧握成拳的手，这才睁开了眼。  
身下每一处皮肤都在轻微颤抖的银发年轻人很眼熟，是谁？  
他们在做爱，可年轻人扭过了头紧闭着眼，眼角一片湿濡，颈窝处还在冒血的伤口明显是被咬伤的。始作俑者，是自己？  
Erik皱起了眉，揉了揉太阳穴，试图从浆糊般的思绪里理清现状，但终是徒劳，于是解开了年轻人的手铐，在他转头看向自己时，伸手抹去了对方眼角的泪痕和几缕粘在额角的发丝。  
“Don't cry，kid.”  
温柔又带有磁性的声音钻进耳里，Peter却完全放开了嗓，毫无顾虑地大哭了起来。  
Erik一时无措，他往昏昏沉沉的脑袋里妄想再搜刮些语句出来，又觉得此时这种状态下说什么都是徒劳——毕竟他的性器还坚挺地深埋在对方身体里，他咬咬牙想要先退出来……一双手臂此时却圈上了他的脖颈，把他整个人又拉了下来。  
“别走。”  
年轻人埋头在他的肩膀闷闷出声，声音里还带着哭腔，间或还会发出那种哭累了打起嗝来的动静。  
Erik有点想笑，又觉得内心有点柔软了起来，他揉了揉年轻人的头发，凑到他的耳边，轻声回应道，“放心，我不会留下你一个人的，”年轻人的银发手感很好，就像他这个人一样，让人舒服——不止生理意义上的舒服，“但是你现在确定，要让我继续留在你的体内吗？”  
话音刚落，毫不意外地看到年轻人红了耳廓，Erik也能感到对方的勃起，遂霎时起了玩心，顺势轻咬了起来，从红透的耳廓到因为抿着嘴而在脸颊上深陷的圆窝，再到带着咸味的眼睫，同时双手也来到对方的腰间，对着掌下的隐隐带着肌肉轮廓的软肉，时轻时重地揉捏起来。

Peter喘息渐重，努力保持着清醒看向对方的双眼，那蓝色的瞳孔像幽静的夜空，像孤独的深海，像无尽的宇宙……那么近又那么远，直到最后，化为将他完全吞噬的无底黑洞。  
他不确定他的父亲眼下是否清醒，对方的手掌还是毫无章法地在自己身上游走，但眼里的孤独又是那么清晰可见。最后Peter只能转头移开目光，深深吸了几口气，可心脏仍是紧张得都快要蹦出胸膛。他在纵容，纵容自己，也在纵容对方，他不知道自己明天是否会后悔，他只知道自己不想一个人留下。

更重要的是进都进来的，什么都不做貌似更让人难以忍受……

再说自己也不见得是个多么刻板坚持的人，没准那个可恶的酒保也在自己的饮料里下了什么迷魂汤……去他妈的酒保。

Peter再也不想给自己今晚时常的行为找那些冠冕堂皇的借口，因为此时他已完全沦陷在与Erik难舍难分的深吻里。  
Erik的舌像附着魔力似的，扫荡过他口腔里的每一处，带着燎原之势，把他仅存的理智都燃成一片废墟。同时后穴里不住抽插顶弄的事物带给他的也是从未有过的刺激，有违伦理的背德快感刺激着他所有的神经，双腿不自觉绞紧父亲劲瘦的腰后又被连续不断的操弄搞到无力摊开，汗水泪水一起模糊了他的视线，唯一能做的就是像抓住最后一根救命稻草一样死攀着Erik的双肩，整个人无力得像是汹涌海水中的一叶扁舟，如今只能随着浪潮阵阵颠簸……在高潮的最后一刻，又不受控制地瑟瑟发抖起来，内壁倏然的收缩也令Erik越受刺激进而加快速度与力度，在Peter射jing后Erik也终于完全释放在他体内。

Erik深吸了几口气，疲软下来的性器还留在Peter体内，但他暂时还不想离开，年轻人的身体带着意想不到的温暖与韧性，让他留恋……抬头看向对方，却只见那一头银毛不省人事地埋在枕头被单里。  
「不会被做昏过去了吧？」  
Erik不禁担心了起来，“Kid？醒醒，还好吗？”  
“Peter？”  
名字甫一出口，年轻人几乎是跳着清醒过来，“你记得我了！？”  
“准确说来，在你叫我留下的时候我就清醒过来了，但不巧的是，接下来你却好像刚好药性发作了。”  
“…为什么这么说？”  
“因为过程中你一直在叫爸爸。”  
“什么！”恍若晴天霹雳，Peter脸上的表情一瞬之间非常精彩，已经完全恢复能力的他简直想立刻钻出个地洞逃离自己的父亲八百里之外，但不幸的是他此时才发现体内还存有异物感，不可置信地看向两人的结合之处，脸上的红潮还未褪尽又涨得通红，“你怎么还！”  
“嘘…”万磁王的一根手指抵上他的嘴唇，压低嗓音后只剩气声喷在Peter的耳际，“既然现在我们都清醒了，难道不应该正式做一遍吗？而且，不论你随便叫我什么，都可以……”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 一点可看可不看的后记：  
> 1\. Peter的饮料里除了跟老万相同的X药（你懂的）外，还有一点能力抑制剂，所以X药的发作时间也相应延缓一些；  
> 2\. 不愿透露姓名的助攻酒保小哥表示他的能力是空间转移之类的，所以贴心地把父子二人转移到了总统套房的Kingsize上（深藏功与名  
> 3\. 最后感谢产量的太太，无以回报只有拉出这辆拖了很久没什么营养的柴车，如果不是昨天辣鸡铁通又断网可能不知道还要拖到何年马月_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
